That time in Costa Del Sol
by Jadaknight272
Summary: Aerith and Tifa are tired from the constant pursuit of Sephiroth, so when they reach Costa Del Sol they're almost too eager to make the most of their free time. Rated M for Explicit Scene and Language.


'This boat ride's a load of shit! How long are we going to be on here' shouted Barret at the top of his voice.  
>They were the only walking bodies left on the train after Sephiroth and Jenova's surprise appearance.<br>'Well' started Nanaki 'I can smell sand, and land,' he motioned his muzzle over the end of the ship.  
>'Finally!' shouted Barret 'gotta get these bodies away from the exit s'no-one catches a whiff of what went down.' He immediately grabbed two dead Shinra troopers, threw them over his shoulder and tossed the bodies behind some crates like they were rubbish. Cloud soon joined in the attempt to make everything look 'normal' before they docked at Costa del Sol.<p>

Tifa and Aerith sat on a pair of crates and watched the men at work, Nanaki laid down, relieved that he didn't have to walk around on his hind legs anymore.  
>'What are we going to do when we dock?' asked Aerith, she took her helmet off and swished her hair around and exhaled 'surely there will be more Shinra there when we dock.'<br>'I'm not sure, I think we'll be okay, we'll just get off and tell them we have "orders" to do, then we'll let who ever is there get on the boat and we'll run off, ditch the disguises and maybe catch some sun before we move on!' said Tifa.  
>'Oh I hope so, I'm so pasty its embarrassing, there's just no sun in the slums is there…' said Aerith.<br>Tifa looked at Aerith, she'd never noticed how fair her skin was until now, it contrasted with the navy Shinra uniform she was wearing, she'd never even looked at Aerith properly before, just another woman who she needs to protect, for Cloud's sake.  
>'You're skin is beautiful Aerith.' Tifa said without realising, she blushed and hurried on 'I mean I'm sure we'll be able to get you a tan while we're in Costa del Sol!'<br>Tifa suddenly found the crate beneath her very _very_ interesting.  
>'We'll have to hit the beach together! Although we'll need to find some bikinis, I'm not sure how I'd feel about being nude on a beach with complete strangers!' said Aerith, she smiled at Tifa.<p>

'We'll dock in 'bout 5 minutes, everybody get their uniforms back on, grab your guns and prepare to hurry off before they realise what happened. Cloud you do the talkin' and Nanaki, all two's!' ordered Barret. He tossed the last body in sight behind a stack of crates and joined the others at the back of the ship where they would connect with Costa del Sol 'Thank fuck this ships on auto-pilot, we wouldn't a made it otherwise!'

The ship docked at Costa del Sol, everyone braced themselves, the hull doors opened, and no one was there.  
>Cloud sheepishly walked out into the sun, again, no-one appeared.<br>'Guys, there's not a soul on the docks' he looked around 'there's just some guys in bathing suits polishing some jet ski's. What the hell?'  
>'Then what'cha waiting for' Barret grabbed Cloud by his arm and yanked him forward 'let's get goin'!'<p>

The group ran into the town centre and immediately checked in to an Inn to get changed out of their clothes, because there was five of them, the men slept in one room and the women slept in another.  
>Aerith and Tifa we're getting changed and talking about Cloud.<br>'And you know he's had the same hair style since we were children?' said Tifa as she slipped into a bikini 'I think it's solidified into position to be honest.'  
>Aerith laughed, Tifa noticed that Aerith was staring at her backside slyly.<br>'Are you changing into a bikini too?' asked Tifa  
>'Only if you think I'll look pretty?' said Aerith<br>'You always look pretty, now get those legs out!' said Tifa as she tied the string to her bikini top.  
>She sat down on the bed and watched Aerith change; she'd not pulled the bathroom door fully closed. Tifa watched her curiously as she slid out of the Shinra disguise.<br>Her skin was pale, but it still seemed to glow, her hair fell over her ass it was that long, and her body was so slender. Tifa felt warm looking at Aerith, she knew she should have looked away, but she couldn't help herself.  
>'Not again…' Tifa murmured to herself.<br>'What was that Tifa?' called Aerith from the bathroom.'  
>'Uh-I said I cant wait to get out in the sun!' Tifa's words stammered out of her mouth. She buried her head into the duvet, feeling like a fool.<br>'I can't wait to get outside either! Although I will need some lotion, I don't want to get all crispy. You don't mind putting some on for me would you?' asked Aerith as she came from the bathroom in an emerald green bikini. She looked beautiful; Tifa couldn't take her eyes off of Aerith' legs, they were so firm, so smooth and touchable.  
>'Yeah! Sure!' said Tifa, remembering that Aerith had asked her a question.<p>

Aerith smiled and bent over to grab her duffel bag from the floor.  
>'It should be in here somewhere…' murmured Aerith<br>'I'll get a little bag together with our stuff' said Tifa, pulling herself off of the bed to keep herself occupied; any spare moment she had was spent staring at Aerith, she didn't know how Aerith would react to Tifa's little crush on her, and little, that was an understatement.

They left the inn and made their way to the beach, the sun was beaming and everyone was out and about enjoying themselves, completely unaware of the danger they were under by Sephiroth and Jenova. Tifa felt a prang of envy of all these naive people she was surrounded by. She looked at Aerith and realised that she was probably feeling the same as her, she smiled and thought about the relaxing sun instead.

They found a nice spot near the sand dunes, it was quiet and there were no kids about so Aerith and Tifa set their towels down and sat on them.  
>'Wow, it's so warm out here!' said Aerith 'the beach is so busy, I'm glad we're out of the way, we can have some girl time now!' Aerith smiled and looked at the bag 'would you pass me the lotion please Tifa?'<br>'Sure' Tifa picked up the lotion and held it out for Aerith 'here you go.'  
>Aerith took the bottle, unintentionally stroking Tifa's hand as she did. Tifa's hands went clammy almost instantly but Aerith didn't seem to notice.<p>

'So how do you feel about the whole situation we're in?' asked Aerith as she started to apply lotion to her arms, Tifa couldn't help but notice how she massaged herself slowly.  
>'Um' Tifa said and snapped her head towards the ocean so she could concentrate on the conversation rather than Aerith' flat, kissable stomach 'what do you mean?'<br>'Well, everything really. Seeing Cloud again, seeing Sephiroth again, meeting the only living agent left in the world?'  
>'It's all, very weird, it's like all my past and the potential future is happening at once if you get what I mean?'<br>'You think I'm weird?' asked Aerith.  
>'Oh! No! No I didn't mean it like that I mean uh-' Tifa began to panic, Aerith started laughing and put her hand on Tifa's bare leg, which didn't help.<br>'I was joking!' Aerith smiled and squirted more lotion onto her palm 'But yes I know what you mean. How long have you known Cloud?'  
>'Since we were tiny, we grew up in the same village called Nibelheim, went to the same school. We were pretty much inseparable until he went away to join SOLDIER, then I saw him once after that, then he reappeared years later to work for AVALANCE, it's like fate keeps pulling us back together' Tifa had never really talked about the situation out loud before, she sighed and looked at Aerith, who gave her a warm smile.<br>'Do you love him?' asked Aerith.  
>Tifa paused, unsure how to answer the question. When she was younger being Cloud's boyfriend was something she wanted, and when he reappeared in her life in Midgar the feeling's came back. But since then her feelings for Cloud had weakened, but her feelings for Aerith had flourished.<p>

'I do love him yes, but in the same way I used to, I see him now as what he is, my oldest friend. Do, you love him?' asked Tifa, she almost didn't want to know the answer to that question.  
>'I do love him yes' Tifa's heart was suddenly in her throat 'But I love him as a man who's fighting to save me and the world, so I love him like a hero, and a bodyguard, and a friend' Tifa's heart settled again 'he's a great man, but he's not for me.'<p>

Tifa and Aerith sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Tifa watched the waves and Aerith continued to massage lotion into her skin.  
>'Tifa will you rub lotion onto my back now?' asked Aerith, she was already laid on her stomach 'pretty please?'<br>'Sure.' Tifa picked up the lotion, she thought about ways she could rub the lotion on Aerith' back without straddling her. She couldn't think of any, and decided it was better to act normal in case Aerith realised that something was going on.

Tifa straddled Aerith gently and began rubbing lotion onto Aerith' back. She started at the top and worked her way down, making sure she left no skin untouched. Tifa loved the touch of Aerith' skin, it was so smooth the lotion glided around easily. She massaged Aerith' shoulder blades and she moaned gently.  
>'Have you done this before?' whispered Aerith.<br>Only with a one nightstand in the Sector 6 slums, Tifa thought 'nope, I'm new to this' Tifa said, 'is it all right? I'm not hurting you am I?'  
>'No, keep doing what you're doing.' Whispered Aerith, she sounded so peaceful.<p>

Tifa began massaging Aerith' lower back, she noticed that she was massaging Aerith' hips and could feel them rocking, Tifa's pace picked up again, she was doing well in keeping it under control until now. She became of a small wet patch in between her legs and closed her eyes. She tried to think of non-sexual things, serious things like killing Sephiroth, blowing up another Mako reactor and so on, but Aerith kept pushing through.

Eventually Tifa finished with the lotion and got off of Aerith who looked like she had fallen asleep, relieved Tifa took a few deep breaths and laid on her back then closed her eyes.

About half an hour later, Tifa opened her eyes, she hadn't meant to dose off, and she sat up and stretched. Aerith was awake and was laid on her back too, she sat up and smiled.  
>'Hello lazy' teased Aerith 'did you have a nice nap?'<br>'Yeah I did thank you, I didn't realise I was tired. Did I miss anything?'  
>'Only you snoring' said Aerith. Tifa blushed.<br>'Sorry, was I loud?' asked Tifa, she reached for a pair of sunglasses out of her bag and put them on 'I didn't even know I snored.'  
>'No, you weren't loud at all, it was almost like you were purring. You looked so cute I couldn't help but stroke your hair!'<br>Tifa felt her cheeks burn despite the sun beaming on her, or maybe that was the sunburn? Tifa had forgot to apply any lotion herself.

'I forgot to put some lotion on, whoops, I bet I've burned.' Said Tifa, she touched her skin but didn't feel tender 'oh no I think I'm okay.'  
>'want me to put some on you just in case?' Aerith said, already holding the lotion in hand 'I'll give you a massage too?'<br>Tifa wouldn't be able to handle that.

'Infact, why don't we go sit by that bar over there? I could use a drink.' Said Tifa.  
>'That's a great idea! Maybe Cloud and Barret will be there too.' Aerith stood up and stretched 'lets go!'<p>

Once they bought their drinks, Aerith and Tifa sat in the beer garden to catch the rest of the sun before the evening had fully set in. On the way to the bar they bumped into Cloud and Barret and they all went to the bar together.  
>'Where's Nanaki?' asked Aerith.<br>'He went off somewhere, said he was goin' swimming or somethin' because he was warm. Gotta feel for the furry thing, must be boilin' in all that fur.' Said Barret. 'what have you two been doin' all day? Couldn't find you anywhere me an' Cloud!'  
>'We've been sunbathing on the beach by the dunes, can't you tell!' said Aerith, she stood up and held her arms out.<br>Aerith and Tifa had wrapped their towels around their waists to carry them easier, but from where Tifa was sat, she could see through the slit of the towel and right at Aerith' bikini bottoms, she was dying to see what was underneath.  
>And to her demise, she caught Aerith' eye, Aerith saw! Tifa blushed and quickly finished off her drink then stood so fast she gave herself head rush.<br>'I need another drink excuse me.' And she hurried off without asking anyone else if they wanted anything. She sat on a stool at the bar, ordered a cocktail and waited for the Barmaid to make it, in the meantime she tried to forget what happened.  
>'she saw… she saw… shit.' Tifa murmured to herself.<br>'she saw what?' asked Cloud from behind. Tifa jumped and spun around to glare at him for scaring her. 'whoa sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! You didn't ask me if I wanted a drink!' Cloud ordered a drink and stood next to Tifa 'what's up with you?' asked Cloud.  
>'nothing I'm fine.' Said Tifa, she looked him and smiled, hoping he would believe her. Luckily he did.<br>Cloud grabbed their drinks and they walked back into the beer garden.

Tifa sat down next to Aerith and sipped her cocktail. She started to realise how stupid she must look at the moment, and she knew Aerith wasn't stupid, or interested, so what was the point in acting like that?  
>The four of them chatted amongst themselves for hours, occasionally going to buy drinks and steering clear of any 'saving the world' subjects.<br>'Y'know what Cloud.' Slurred Barret, he was drinking larger by the yard and after 8 yards was obviously drunk 'you and I, are gonna go play us some pool!' Barret stood and fell backwards onto someone's table, spilling drinks everywhere 'shit!'  
>Cloud jumped up and picked up Barret, steadying him on his feet.<br>'Stupid ass table got in my way, lets go Porcupine.' Barret stumbled off into the bar and Cloud followed, arms ready to catch him if he fell again.

Tifa and Aerith laughed, then decided they should really help the victims at the other table with the mess Barret had left behind.  
>'thanks girls, I wanted to say something to your friend but then I noticed the gun on his arm' said one of the guys from the other table, there was only him and one other guy at the table and neither of them had the guts to stand up to Barrett, which didn't surprise anyone.<br>'trust me no one would say anything to him' said Tifa.  
>'Apart from you Tifa' said Aerith 'you'd kick his ass before he'd get the chance to blink.'<br>'Is that so?' one of the guys said 'that's cool, you two seem cool d'you mind if we sit at your table? Our ones kinda ruined now!' he laughed.

The two guys sat at the table with Tifa and Aerith, their names were Dodge and Bleu, they were at Costa del sol surfing for their holidays.  
>'So how'd that guy with the Blonde hair get it to stay up like that?' Dodge said.<br>'we don't know, some sort of Materia I'm sure.' Said Tifa 'I reckon if you asked him, he'd have to kill you though.'  
>'Haha!' Dodge laughed and took a sip from his drink 'do how do you two know each other?' he waved his finger at the two of them.<br>'we, met in Midgar one day, through Cloud, the guy with the spiky hair.' Said Aerith 'and now we're very close.' Aerith gave Tifa a warm smile.

'Ah so is Cloud your boyfriend?' Dodge didn't direct the question to either of them, Tifa had caught on to his intentions with that question.  
>'nope.' Said Tifa.<br>'not mine either.' Said Aerith.

Dodge's eyes widened 'so that guy with the gun is one of your boyfriends?' Dodge said, Tifa noticed his leg had started shaking under the table, perhaps a nervous twitch.  
>'no, he's just a very good friend of ours too, and my partner in crime' said Tifa, she wondered if Dodge knew she meant it literally.<br>'So what are two beautiful ladies like you doin' here on your own with no men to keep you warm at night?' said Bleu, he was tipsy and obviously didn't have the same understanding of 'tact' like Dodge had.

'we have each other to keep warm.' Said Aerith, she winked at Tifa. Tifa suddenly remembered they had rented a room with a double bed, her body ached at the thought of sleeping next to Aerith. She considered pretending to be too hot and sleeping on the floor or the sofa, to avoid driving herself mad.

'-so you two are together?' Bleu asked as Tifa zoned back in to the conversation.  
>'Yeah we are.' Said Aerith, she put her hand on Tifa's and squeezed it gently, she gave Tifa a sly wink and then wrapped her arm around her. 'we're very happy together, and no there is no room for one or two more in our bed thank you!'<br>Bleu's eyes narrowed, he finished off his drink 'prove it.'

'What.' Said Tifa. 'Prove what?' asked Tifa.  
>'Prove you two are a lovely lesbian couple! Kiss!' said Dodge, his eyes lit up, he was obviously already fantasising about witnessing two women make out with each other.<br>'Fine.' Said Aerith, she put her drink down and looked at Tifa. Tifa looked into her eyes and felt her heart melt. She didn't know why Aerith was doing this, whether it was for fun, to get rid of those men or as an opportunity to show Tifa her feelings, but she didn't care.

They both leaned in for the kiss, their lips touched gingerly at first, then with more confidence. Tifa felt her body relax and the kiss became more fluent, and she enjoyed it more with each connection. Aerith opened Tifa's mouth with hers and slipped her tongue in to her mouth, Tifa moaned softly and pulled Aerith closer. All of the tension in Tifa's body felt like it was releasing from her body into Aerith'.  
>The kiss felt like it had lasted forever, and when it stopped Tifa almost felt devastated. She opened her eyes to see Aerith smiling at her. She smiled back and looked at the guys. Their mouths were gaping open in shock.<br>'Yes?' Tifa said 'is there something wrong?' Tifa teased.

'I. I'm just so happy' said Dodge 'do it again?' he whispered.  
>'Sorry, we're going back to where we're staying now. No you can't come.' Said Tifa, Aerith didn't take here eyes off of Tifa when she said it.<br>'Damn, ah well' said Dodge, he finished his drink, grabbed Bleu and walked back inside, probably to go for a drink to celebrate their vicarious success, but Tifa didn't care, she just wanted to leave with Aerith immediately.

A few moments later, Tifa took Aerith' hand and walked back to the Inn. The walk back was only a few minutes, but for Tifa it felt like forever. Every step reminded her of the outcome at the end. She could feel her pulse pick up, she fought to stop her palms from getting sweaty, and ultimately trying to ignore the wet patch forming in between her legs.

When they reached inn, Aerith couldn't fit the key into the door, her hands were shaking, Tifa took the keys and opened the door for Aerith, and she smiled at her and walked into their room.  
>Aerith made her way into the bathroom and Tifa sat on the bed and took a few deep breaths to calm her self. While Aerith was in the bathroom, Tifa didn't know what to do with her self, she paced up and down the length of the room trying to take her mind off of Aerith for a moment. She helped herself to the alcohol in the mini fridge to help the cause.<p>

About twenty minutes later Aerith appeared from the bathroom, Tifa was stood over looking the balcony, feeling incredibly intoxicated and completely unaware of Aerith' presence, she finished off her small bottle of tequila.  
>'Tifa.' Said Aerith.<br>Tifa turned around in shock, her head took a while focus, but when it did, she noticed that Aerith was wearing lingerie. She was wearing a white lace bra and knickers, along with white lace stockings and one garter on her left leg.  
>'Wow. Where have you been hiding that?' asked Tifa 'it's beautiful.'<br>'I-I bought them in the Gold Saucer, I saw them when I had some time for myself and bought them for you…' said Aerith, she looked down and stroked her left breast 'do you like it?'  
>'I do. At the golden saucer?' Tifa realised that Aerith had bought them for <em>her<em>.

She forgot about the tender moment they shared at the Golden Saucer one evening during their hunt for Sephiroth, they were on the cable car together and almost kissed when Tifa admitted that she cared deeply for Aerith' safety, Tifa suddenly realised that the feeling was mutual after all.

Aerith took Tifa's hand and kissed her palm.  
>'I just want you to know, that I feel the same way about you, as you feel about me.' Said Aerith.<br>Tifa's heart melted, she wanted Aerith so much, and to know the feeling was reciprocated made Tifa feel almost complete.  
>Aerith walked back into their room and took two beers from the mini fridge, she handed one to Tifa and they both sat down on the bed.<br>'How long have you known that I had feelings for you?' Tifa slurred, the alcohol and recent news almost sent her over the edge. 'I thought I'd been able to keep it under wraps.'  
>'Because of how jealous you were when you thought that I had feelings for Cloud.'<br>'But you thought I had feelings for Cloud too?'  
>'And I was just as jealous. That's when I realised I had feelings for you too.'<p>

They sat together, comfortable in the silence they shared while they drank their beers.  
>'So, where do we go from here?' asked Tifa, eager to find the outcome to their situation.<br>'Where do you want it to go beautiful?' asked Aerith, she looked at herself in the mirror and back to Tifa 'I didn't put these on just for you to look at you know.'  
>Tifa laughed and placed her bottle on the bedside table.<br>'come here.' Said Tifa.

Aerith straddled Tifa on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips. Tifa returned her kiss and pulled them both back onto the bed. They kissed again while Tifa's hands discovered Aerith' body, something she'd been craving to do for a long time. She stroked her hips and scraped her nails up her back, noticing the trail of shivers left behind. Aerith moaned in Tifa's mouth, the kisses became more passionate, more desperate than before. Their tongues teased each other and their breath intertwined like their bodies did at the same time. Tifa softly nibbled on Aerith' bottom lip, Aerith' breath was shaky.

Tifa rolled Aerith onto her back and kissed her neck, occasionally nibbling, just to hear Aerith moan again and again. She slid a hand in between her thighs and stroked her pussy, she was wet. Her heart pumped harder, she could feel the pulse in between her legs.  
>Aerith untied Tifa's bikini top, threw it across the room and sucked on Tifa's nipple, circling it with her tongue and scraping her teeth against it. Tifa couldn't stop her body from shaking, she was almost dripping she was so horny.<p>

Out of sexual frustration, she ripped Aerith' lace bra clean from her body and pulled down Aerith' underwear, split her legs apart and thrusted her tongue straight inside her. Aerith yelped in surprise but then softened into a pleasurable moan. Tifa pulled her tongue out and began to slowly work on Aerith' clit, massaging it with her tongue and teasing Aerith' pussy with a finger.  
>Aerith was taking short, quick breaths, Tifa noticed that she was clenching her fists on the corners of the bed.<p>

Tifa gently slid one, then two fingers inside of Aerith and thrusted them slowly inside her, feeling her tense and release with each movement. Tifa curled her finger to tease Aerith' g-spot, and watched as Aerith began to writhe on the bed.  
>'Harder' Aerith whispered between moans 'fuck me harder.'<br>Tifa started with her tongue again, she flicked Aerith' clit harder and harder, and fingered Aerith' pussy harder.

Tifa couldn't believe how amazing the experience was, each moan from Aerith spurred Tifa on, she slid one more finger inside Aerith' pussy and thrusted, she suddenly felt Aerith' nails dig into her back and scrape up her back, until Aerith suddenly went stiff with a high pitched squeak, then went limp on the bed.  
>Tifa slid her fingers out of Aerith and licked her fingers, she tasted so good.<p>

She lay down next to Aerith and watched her chest slowly rise and fall. She looked so peaceful and fragile, like a china doll; one careless knock and that would be the end of it. But Tifa knew better, Aerith was just as strong as she was.

Aerith opened her eyes and smiled at Tifa, she stretched and sat up.  
>'I've wanted that for so long.' Said Aerith, she kissed Tifa softly on the lips 'I've never slept with a woman before, I'm glad I have now, knowing it was with you.'<br>'I've been waiting for just as long, it felt like my first time all over again.'  
>Aerith looked into Tifa's eyes and saw the genuine satisfaction in her voice.<p>

Tifa kissed Aerith again; she stroked her hair and laid her back onto the bed.  
>Aerith pulled away and stroked Tifa's bare chest.<br>'It's your turn Tifa, I have something special for you too. Something else I picked up in the Golden Saucer.'  
>'Oh really? What is it?' asked Tifa.<br>'Lay on the bed, and close your eyes until I say otherwise.'

Tifa complied, she laid down on her back and covered her eyes with her hand to prevent herself from peeking. She could hear Aerith looking through her bag, placing things on the side, throwing things on the floor around her, and generally murmuring to herself. Then suddenly there was silence.

Aerith climbed on to the bed next to Tifa and stroked her breasts softly, circling her nipple with her index finger.  
>'Turn around, get on your knees and don't turn around.' Whispered Aerith, she kissed Tifa on the stomach. 'Let me take these off first.' Said Aerith as she removed Tifa's bikini bottoms, Tifa heard them land somewhere on the floor.<br>Excited of what was going to happen next. Tifa sat up and turned around, she bent over and took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed.  
>'What are you going to do to me sexy?' asked Tifa.<p>

'You'll see.' Said Aerith 'it's something I've been fantasising about since I was in that shop in the Gold Saucer, I saw it and instantly imagined using it with you. I hope you like it, I kinda hope I can do it right too.'  
>'I'm sure you will.'<p>

Aerith stroked Tifa's pussy from behind, gently teasing her pussy with her gentle touch. Her hands roamed around Tifa's back and breasts, occasionally scratching her and tugging on her erect nipples.  
>Tifa moaned and rubbed her clit softly while Aerith played with her pussy, stroking it, sliding a finger inside and out, then nibbling on her ass. Tifa's pulse spiked when she felt something hard and phallic in between her legs. Her eyes shot open and spun her head around.<br>Aerith looked back at her, a smug grin on her face. She had bought a strap on, from Tifa's perspective it looked too big for her to take, and too wide for it to fit.  
>'I wasn't expecting that.' Said Tifa.<br>'Would you like me to leave it?' asked Aerith while rubbing it against her clit 'you're wet enough, I'm sure it wont hurt you.'  
>Tifa couldn't think anymore, her eyes involuntarily closed, and her head drooped onto the bed.<p>

Considering that as an invitation, Aerith gently parted Tifa's lips and slid the dildo slowly into Tifa. Once it was in, Tifa shivered as she felt it fill her up, she unconsciously rocked her hips, taking the full strap on, length and girth.  
>Aerith began to rock with Tifa, slowly for fear of hurting her.<br>'How does it feel?' asked Aerith, her voice sounded very sultry, like it was a rhetorical question.  
>'It feels-' Aerith thrusted hard into Tifa '-amazing.' Tifa didn't realise that Aerith had this kinky side to her. 'You can be rough with me if you want to, I can take it.'<br>'Are you sure?' asked Aerith.  
>'There's only one way to find out.' Said Tifa, she looked over her shoulder at Aerith and winked at her.<p>

Aerith took Tifa by the hips and started thrusting again, the strap on slid in and out of Tifa with ease, so Aerith went faster, and harder.  
>Tifa started breathing heavier, pushing backwards into Aerith' thrusts for a harder impact, she reached her hand down again and rubbed her clit, her clit was hard and hot, the lightest touch felt like electricity running through her body. She rubbed it hard with three fingers, getting faster as Aerith continued to pick up her pace, much to Tifa's pleasurable surprise.<br>Tifa panted, her arm gave way beneath her and her face landed in a pillow, which was a good thing. Tifa was aware that they probably had neighbours, and was even more aware of the noise she was making. She continued to rub her clit while Aerith gave her some slow, incredibly hard thrusts before picking up her pace again.  
>Tifa's moaned became high pitched, she moaned with every thrust she received.<br>'Are you going to come?' said Aerith, she sounded excited.  
>'Yes, yes soon.' Said Tifa, she could barely talk, she could barely breathe.<br>'Good, come all over me, you sexy bitch.' Aerith spanked Tifa and she yelped. 'I thought you liked it rough?'  
>'You call this rough?' Tifa teased.<br>Aerith grabbed Tifa by the hair and pulled her head back, Tifa's arm appeared again to support her weight. She loved it. She had never imagined being fucked from behind with a strap on with Aerith, hair pulled back and spanked until her ass was bright red.

She couldn't take much more, her legs began to shake, her cries of pleasure began to raise in pitch, get louder, her head began to feel faint and her heart felt like it was about to burst from her ribs.  
>Finally she shrieked, the ecstasy of pleasure flooded her body until she ejaculated, and collapsed on to the bed.<br>Over her own panting, she could hear Aerith breathing just as heavy.  
>She rolled on to her back, exhausted, Aerith looked like she'd also just had another orgasm.<p>

'You came all over me.' Said Aerith.  
>Tifa blushed 'I'm sorry, I-I can't help it, when it's that good, it just happens sometimes.'<br>'It was amazing, I nearly came again. You're amazing, why didn't we do this sooner?' asked Aerith, she pulled off the strap on and climbed on top of Tifa.  
>'Because you hadn't bought the sex toy yet?' teased Tifa. They both laughed.<p>

'So.' Started Aerith 'what shall we do now?'  
>'Let's get in the shower, I'm all hot and sweaty after that.' Said Tifa.<br>'Let's do it.'


End file.
